


Fan_Wolf’s Headcanons, AUs, and UAs(Universes Altered) That They May Or May Not Write

by Fan_Wolf



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Multi, modern!AU, universe altered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Wolf/pseuds/Fan_Wolf
Summary: Basically all fandom related things that float around in my head. If you want to use any of these you can, just please give me credit!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Míngjué, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Jǐngyí/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī/Ōuyáng Zǐzhēn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, OFC/OC, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	1. Modern!AU- The Untamed

The Base Line:

  * The Yunmeng Jiang Sect is actually a town that is near a river, and the docks are called Lotus Pier, and they have a mini market on it (open air and stuff like that), also the main family are the mayors or designated leaders that the people love too much to vote for anyone else
  * The Jin Sect is a really big company on the city
  * The Cloud Recessess is a prison, where the prisoners are helped by following a strict schedule made by the Head of the prison, Lan Qiren, and the people who live at the prison but are the guards are the Lan people
  * The Wen is also a big company in the city, but they are corrupt and use the company as a cover to hide their human trafficking ring that mainly focuses on girls ranging 16-21
  * The Nie sect is actually a school, and Nie Mingjue is in charge of the P.E and martial arts after school club while Huaisang is in charge of the Art class and and planning of any big events that the school plans



Details:

  * Many of the people who are the heads send their children to the Gusu Lan prison because it helps calm down the energies of some of the kids, and they learn discipline along woth control over themselves
  * (Wei Wuxian’s punishment for breaking any of the strict rules is not copying them down, but rather sitting in one of the jail cells on the death row)
  * Anyways, the scene where the Wens show up is the same, as in they haven’t sent their kids tp the prison to learn discipline for the past decade, but suddenly are angry about not being invited and are showing up just to make a scene, and instead of burn down he said he would stage a jailbreak
  * Wei Wuxian also makes Wen Chao angry by insulting the asshole to his face, so he threatens to burn down the town, which is actually really bad, because it’s like those towns where everybody knows everybody, so if anyone’s house were to be burnt down, it would really bad for he entire town’s heart and mind to realize just how close they were to owing one of their own 
  * But it happens anywaysbecause Wen Chao’s maid/consort visited City Hall where Madam Yu was acting Mayor as Jiang Fengmian was on some business trip
  * So same thing; Maid feels disrespected, orders Madam Yu to hurt Wei Wuxian for insolence, she gets hurt along with Wei Wuxian, calls for the protection of her “husband” and the motherfucker burns down the town while killing the majority of all those who were in charge of security at Yunmeng jiang City Hall, and also the people who worked there
  * Jiang Cheng, Jiang Yanli and Wei Wuxian run away for help and to warn their father, but it’s too late, the dude is back at City Hall and also gets killed 
  * Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian go back to find out what happened, find everyone’s dead bodies and go back to tell Yanli
  * Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan died in a a car crash when Jin Ling was already born (it’s in place of Jin Zixuan dying and Yanli letting herself get stabbed for Wei Wuxian to live)
  * Slight difference; Jiang Cheng doesn’t blame Wei Wuxian for any of this happening
  * Anyways, Wei Wuxian feels like it WAS his fault, leaves and goes to the States (pretend that the part where he left for the Burial Mounds didn’t happen, and this is like he disappeared off the face of the Earth i.e., like when he let go of the cliff at the Nightless City)



After the Backstory:

  * Jin Guangyao is stil corrupt and ended up running the company into bankruptcy with his schemes that Nie Huisang unearthed in revenge for Jin Guangyao severely injuring his brother (I’m gonna let Nie Mingjue live, because I want to and because Jiang Cheng deserves all the love)
  * So after that came out to the public, Jin Ling was old enough to take over the company (Completely unrelated, but he also interned as a prison guard in the Cloud Recesses for the discipline like his uncles and that’s where he met the rest of the Junior Ensemble)




	2. Haikyuu/KnB Crossover- My UA

The Baseline:

  * So first of all, in this UA, at least 50% of the world is either a shifter of an animal, a mythical/magical creature or has powers (the shifters concept is similar to the Animagus thing in Harry Potter, because no matter which animal/creature it is, it still has characteristics of the human)
  * And any powers and shifting isn’t passed down, but rather to the person’s personality, while magical/mythical creatures are
  * It comes in when a person is 4-5. Or it doesn’t happen at all if they are simply a human
  * I’m also gonna go ahead and call those with powers but not shifting or a mythical/magical creature are called gimmicks9their powers are)
  * And it is illegal to use any of your powers, be it from your animal/mythical creature form or powers, in an official match if playing sports, music or basically any competition, and if you do it is a 5000¥ (but if you do it elsewhere, you’re okay unless you use it for harm, you get arrested like if someone where to beat someone else and police saw it)



What Everyone Is:

** GoM **

  * Kise is a shapeshifter, but he also has a natural ability to copy. He’s also a really powerful one, to the point where he can easily take the form of someone else and use that person’s power/shifting/mythical&magical creature while still looking like them, or stay the way he actually looks and still use someone’s power/shifting/mythical&magical creature, which are both rare for shapeshifters to be able to do
  * Kuroko has teleportation, Aomine has Agility and Midorima is a Deer Shifter9 his coat is green like his hair)
  * Murasakibara is kind of like Hagrid, because his mom is a giant, and his dad is a human, so that’s why he’s so tall, and if someone who has parents from both races, then the amount of dna that is more affects their height
  * Akashi has something similar to the Leer move Scraggy(Pokemon) uses that makes anyone he uses freeze, though it doesn’t really do much but increase his already intimidating presence, so he isn’t really breaking any laws if that’s what you think



** Karasuno **

  * 3rd Years: Suga= Devil, Daichi= Poltergeist(Corporeal ghost), Kiyoko=Fae
  * Asahi is like Murasakibara, but he has like 1% more human blood, meaning that he isn’t as tall but fairly close
  * 2nd Years: Kinoshita and Narita= Finch Shifters, Noya- Akita Shifter, Tanaka= Siberian Husky Shifter, Ennoshita= Human
  * 1st Years: Yamaguchi= Alpine Swallow Shifter, Tsukishima= Wolf Shifter, Yachi= Mermaid, Kageyama= Crow Shifter9he’s the only one who is actually relevant to Karasuno’s name), Hinata= Corgi Shifter
  * Others: Takeda Sensei= Human, Ukai= Human



** Other characters that aren’t mentioned, and are actually part of the plot **

  * Matsukawa= Ghillie Dhu, which is a spirit that leads lost children hoe, and it stemmed from my reading a fanfic where Matsukawa was loved by a kid he was meeting to potentially adopt
  * OC/Akatsuki Mizuki= Moon Phoenix because her last name means “red moon” and phoenix’s are fire so red



Nicknames Of The Main Characters:

  * Kise: Ryou(The group; which is Tsuki, Yamaguchi, Miyuki and Matsukawa), Sunshine(HIs bf{s}), and whenever his bf(s) are angry w/ either him or someone else
  * Tsukishima: Tsuki(The group and sometimes the team), Keichhi(Kise), Moonshine(BokuAkaKuro), Kei(his brother, BokuAkaKuro when they try to wake him up or when they’re angry at something but not him and also when others are angry at something or him)
  * Mizuki: Mizu(The group), Mizukicchi(Kise)
  * Yamaguchi: Yams/Tadashi(The group), Tadashicchi(Kise), and he gets called every pet name out there by Terushima
  * Matsukawa: Nii-chan/Bear(The group), Mattsun(Oikawa occasionally, but the nickname was made by the group, OIkawa somehow knew it or came up with it himself, I dunno), Issei(his bfs). Isseichhi(Kise)



Backstories:

** Kise **

  * His dad is almost never home while his mom is and has high expectations for her son
  * His two older sisters got out of there as soon as they could, so he’s not that close to them
  * His manager sometimes hits him because she was hired by his mother, and logically she chose someone who had the same ideals as her
  * He was bullied at his school, but when people asked if they wanted him to do something, he opens his mouth to say “please”, but then he remembers his mother and says “I need to be strong” or “I’m fine”
  * The bullies and all those who simply stood by or laughed at him suddenly tried being nice to him to try to get famous after he has a successful gig as a child model/actor on some ads
  * No one really finds out until the question why he has a scar on his knee (and over his eyebrow, but no one notices because no one really gets close enough to see it)



** Yamaguchi **

  * Both his parents had dreams of becoming famous and would have if it weren’t for his mom becoming pregnant, so they see him as the reason they didn’t
  * They now push all of their dreams onto him in hopes that he’ll do what they could not
  * They also tend to take credit for everything he does, so for anything that he accomplishes of his own free will, he’s really proud of
  * That’s also where his low self-confidence comes from
  * Once in a while, his parents will slap him if he doesn’t get what they want done, but that only happens like once in 6 months



** Miyuki **

  * She’s also bullied at her school, but not to the extent Kise is, it’s more verbal rather than physical i.e., name-calling and discriminating if having a bad grade etc.
  * Her parents are always working to sustain her family, so they’re almost never home, prompting Miyuki to learn how to take care of herself (keep in mind, this is not intentional neglect)
  * She has never had them tell her “happy birthday” or “congratulations”, but she knows the other kids parents DO do that, so she now thinks that she isn’t worth it, though the group tells her otherwise and actually wish and spend her birthday with her
  * By the time her parents sit her down, she’s about to move out since she turned 18 that day, but they don’t even know and instead say “How about we start over?”



** Matsukawa **

  * He’s been to a lot of foster homes, and while there were some good ones, the bad ones were just barely giving him what he needed, and were only keeping him for money
  * He’s been to a different school a year, and when he was in 4th grade the longest he stayed in a location and with the same people was 2 years, which was how long he stayed in the same town as the rest of the group before moving away
  * Then the record shifted to three, because he managed to get away from a bad set of foster parents, and used earning from his job that helped him enough to get a decent apartment and settle down before having to search for a different job while in Seijoh(he stayed the entirety of the 3 years spent without moving away)



** Tsukishima **

  * His dad is an asshole. Period
  * He has unnaturally high expectations for both Kei and his brother, and is drunk 50% of the time, unless they for planning for people to come over
  * Did I mention the dude has a serious gambling addiction and is an active drug dealer? And Tsukki knows that?
  * He also kinda maybe had an arranged marriage with Tsukishima’s mother that was meant to ‘straighten him out’
  * He cheated on her when Tsuki was 5
  * He then lost trust in people other than his family and the group because he could see how hurt his mother was that his father cheated, so his brother promised not to lie to I’m ever in his life, and THAT is why it hurt him to see Akiteru on the sidelines; he lied even though he’d promised like his dad has done to their mother in their wedding vows 



Ships:

** Main **

  * AkaBokuKuroTsuki
  * IwaOiMakiMatsu
  * GoM/GoM
  * Yamaguchi/Terushima
  * Akiteru/Saeko/Alisa
  * Miyuki/OC



** Minor/Background **

  * KenHina
  * Kageyama/Kindaichi/Kunimi
  * Kiyoko/Yachi
  * Asahi/Noya
  * Suga/Daichi
  * Ennoshita/Tanaka
  * Narita/Kinoshita
  * Ukai/Takeda-sensei
  * Kyoutani/Shigeru
  * UshiTen
  * SemiShira




	3. Bakugou Headcanons (UA)

The word count was apparently too much or something, so I’m just gonna paste the link to my post below:

[Bakugou Headcanons (UA)](https://fanwolf996.tumblr.com/post/629430194014470144/for-you-angst-lovers)


	4. Haikyuu Mafia AU

The Baseline:

  * Karasuno are a gamble, they can come up with any which way to kill of their target
  * Nekoma get their targets by evasive maneuvers, like distraction, and their fighting style is a ‘fluid grace’
  * Fukurodani kill with long-range, and if they ever have to do it closely, they send in Akaashi and Bokuto
  * Seijoh are also able to fight take care of targets both close and long-range, though they prefer a more hands-on approach
  * Shiratorizawa do strictly remote control, with a program made specially for them by Tendou



Details:

**Karasuno**

  * The third years go out for more of a hands-on job
  * The second years are good at anything that involves tricking their target and slipping them...something
  * The first years are closely knit, though it took Tsukki a while
  * Kiyoko is the one who has information on anybody
  * Yachi is the one who will become head of Karasuno when the third years and Kiyoko decide to move on, or in this case start a seperate branch
  * Kageyama was kicked out of the junior division of Seijoh, also known as Kitagawa Daiichi, because they didn’t like him despite him being in position for the heir
  * He and Hinata are a duo, decoy and killer, though Hinata can definitely hold his own in a fight
  * Yamaguchi is a pro with snipers, guns, and rifles, though he is constantly refining his skills
  * (Based off of a few tiktoks) Tsukki is the maker of any drugs or poisons they give their targets and people who deal with them for money and he, like Hinata, can hold his own pretty well in a fight



**Nekoma**

  * Kuroo is the head 
  * Kenma is kind of like Ango from Bungou Stray Dogs in the sense that he’s the only one who knows absolutely EVERYTHING, as in all their strategies, personal info, etc.
  * Everyone else’s personalities are the same
  * But as a side note, Lev’s attitude makes him more sporadic on he field so he never actually sticks strictly to Nekoma’s style, meaning that anyone who knows they are going to be targeted by the dude and try to prepare, are in for a loop because they soon realize the guy doesn’t follow protocol 



**Fukurodani**

  * Bokuto is the head
  * He and Akaashi are a duo, because he’s the only one who can calm Bokuto down whenever Bokuto gets to much into the killing
  * Akaashi is also the only one who can bring him out of a funk, because Bokuto sets a personal timer for himself to complete a mission, and if he doesn’t finish it before the time runs out, he gets sad because he feels like fe failed
  * Their teammates are a bit background, so they can operate secretly and easily with Bokuto taking the spotlight and capturing everyone’s attention



**Seijoh**

  * Oikawa is the head of the division, also known as Seijoh
  * They are known for being strict, since they had to kick out someone(Kageyama) from the junior division, simply because he didn’t fit in, and no one knows that his division committed mutiny and betrayed him
  * Anyways, the third years are known for being able to kill practically anyone, and Oikawa’s skills are exactly what Shiratorizawa want for them, so that’s why Ushijima keeps on trying to get Oikawa to join them
  * And Iwaizumi either shoots bullets or throws knives, very nearly missing Oikawa, instead of volleyballs
  * Kyoutani, “Mad-Dog”, is known as that because all his kills are brutal and bloody a bitch to clean up afterwards
  * Side note: Kunimi is set to be heir/head after Oikawa moves on to create his own branch or join a new one



**Shiratorizawa**

  * Ushiwaka is the head
  * Tendou is their “guy in the chair” or a hacker
  * I really have nothing else to add to this, except for the team’s side mission being “Recruit OIkawa”



Meaning:

**Head-** The one who is leading the division. Though they only remain that way until they are in their third year

**Heir-** Next-in-line for head of the division

**Division-** Sections of the company, though Seijoh is the only one known to have that, the others pick them off the street or they get in through the exam 

Notes:

  1. The head is only like that until their third year in their division, then they have to move on
  2. Move on means they either have the choice to work in a seperate branch rather than be directly involved in the killing, or they can start their own branch
  3. Managers are keepers of all the files of those they are working with, which means managers know every single thing about their team that is written on paper and through security camera feed




	5. They Way They Fight (Haikyuu Mafia AU)

Karasuno fights hard. They push and push until their opponent has reached their breaking point, they find that small crack in their defence, and use it to brutally wipe the floor with their opponent, though sometimes that small bit of weakness can only be noticed towards the end of the match. The crows are constantly evolving, and every fight against them will never be like the last time. Also, pros at aerial and parkour and snipers.

Nekoma, like their mascot, are practically cats whilst fighting. They have fast and fluid reflexes, as though each step is a dance, yet every movement they make is with deadly precision, not a stray motion wasted. 

Fukurodani can adapt to practically any situation, though they prefer the dark and shadows to hide themselves, They don’t really have a set fighting style, though if they are assigned to kill or deal with someone in the night, they rarely need night-vision goggles or other fancy stuff like that to help them see in the dark. Their eyes adjust automatically, because they, quite frankly, almost never turn the lights on at their base, so they’re used to it.

Seijoh can fight well without any background information, but regardless of the fact they decide to gain insight on their opponents and hit them where it hurts the first time they fight so it doesn’t happen again. People tend to avoid getting into any business with them, but the few people who do rarely come back alive for the single reason that they make deals but don’t stick with them all the way through because their thinking is “my way or the highway” when the real person in power is Seijoh.  _ (Sorry if that doesn’t make sense, comment if you want me to explain it better!) _

Datekou fights by shutting down every move the opponent makes. Trying to stab them? Whoops, your wrist is broken and your precious knife ain’t yours anymore. Trying to shoot them? Oh, look at that. Your gun is now pointed against your forehead. Trying to throw a punch like an idiot against a literal human wall? You better believe you can fly with how far you were thrown.

Shiratorizawa is organized, efficient, an “in and out” kind of mindset. They rarely stay for longer than need be, and they have never lost. (Except for that time the blonde Karasuno sniper knocked out Ushijima’s gun from his hand, which never happened before despite many others attempting and failing to do the exact same thing before. And then proceeding to kill their target that same day, but they don’t talk about that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t understand any of the things I typed up there, comment and I can answer any questions you may have!


End file.
